


D for Duck

by AlfredKvaak



Series: Alphabet [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Ducks love you all!, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kind of sequel but can be read independently, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredKvaak/pseuds/AlfredKvaak
Summary: Duck /dʌk/Noun:A waterbird (family Anatidae, the duck family) with a broad blunt bill, short legs, the feet typically webbed, and a waddling gait.Synonyms: Bird, Drake, Wonderful creature





	D for Duck

**Author's Note:**

> My word choice for the letter D was pretty obvious ;) And I didn’t have to search far for inspiration because one of my wonderful friends CreepyCoat had written a ZoSan duck story for my birthday so it was pretty natural to write some kind of sequel for that ^^ 
> 
> D for Duck can be read without reading the main one, but I highly recommend everybody to read it because it’s ducking amazing!! 
> 
> So here is the link to wonderful CreepyCoat’s Serendipity:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10762833
> 
> Minisummary for those who haven’t read it yet: The Strawhats had accidentally stolen twelve duck’s eggs. Twelve hatched ducklings imprinted on both Zoro (daddy duck) and Sanji (mummy duck), forcing them to share their time together. In the end, they returned the ducklings back to their original home, and Zoro and Sanji ended up together <3

 

 

**_He stared at the last one; he only needed one more name, “Yellow. Yeah his name’s Yellow.”_ **

 

Deep in the middle of the vast sea of the New World lay the summer island Tropical Island. Warm climate, turquoise shoreline and flourishing environment made it like a paradise on Earth. It was peculiar, felt almost like eerie, that there lived no human beings. But the reason for this is due to the creatures that have lived there for centuries, namely Sunshine Pekin Ducks. They were close relatives to the White Pekin but larger, developed faster and stronger and they never lost their yellow color when matured. They also were very territorial aware so if anybody dared to step further than the beach, they attacked furiously. In short: Sunshine Pekin Ducks were really badass birds.                              

The Tropical Island held almost two hundred Sunshine Pekin Ducks, one of them carried the name Yellow. Unlike the other ducks, whose glossy yellow feathers held random patches of brown, Yellow’s feathers had solely bright yellow color. His orange beak was little bit shorter and he was little bit smaller than others. But his blue eyes shone like no other.

Moreover, Yellow had a secret that he shared with his brothers and sisters. They weren’t born on this particular island but in a strange moving island called Thousand Sunny. And they didn’t just have one but two pair of parents! Although they now belonged in the Sunshine Pekin Ducks flock, their first home were with humans/semi-humans, the Strawhat herd! In that herd their mummy duck without feathers had this gold fur on his head (the herd called him Sanji but the daddy duck without feathers called him shit-cook or idiot, that was confusing, why mom had different names?) and daddy duck without feathers grew green moss (why mom called him Marimo when everybody else called him Zoro?). Their wereduck parents taught them their first steps in life, like walking and swimming. When they were big enough they joined to be a part of their duck family in order to learn to fly and survive in the wild.

The life on Tropical Island was mainly peaceful. The purpose of the duck’s life was to eat, sleep, make a family, raise the children and then travel to better hunting grounds. This usually was enough for an ordinary duck, but Yellow wasn’t ordinary. He had a dream. Some day he would leave this island and be the first duck that had flown all over the world! He was going to visit all corners of the world and see all the eight mighty seas: Grand Line, Calm Belt, Sky Ocean, East Blue, North Blue, South Blue, West Blue and All Blue (his featherless mother had told him and his siblings so much about All Blue so Yellow absolutely wanted to see that!). Other ducks had laughed at him, called his dream ridiculous, ducks are not supposed to dream, they are supposed to live like all the former generations before them in this Tropical Island. But Yellow had made his mind, he was going to be as brave as his featherless parents and chase his dream!

Yellow’s siblings Cilantro, Cayenne, Cardamom, Cinnamon, Coriander, Bobbi, Duck, Duck Duck, Goose, Ducky and Beaks (their curly mother had apologized that he had let their moss father to name any of them…) knew that there was something more to his dreams than just the adventure aspect. Yellow hoped that if he searched long enough and all around the world, he might meet their featherless parents again. He really missed them. It wasn’t that he didn’t love their parents with feathers but they first had been imprinted on those humans. Even now when Yellow went to sleep, he could sense the lingering scent of tobacco, spies and metal mixing together while the body heat of his family surrounded him. He wanted, no, he needed to know that his other parents missed him as much as he missed them.

So after spending two and half cycle of Big Silver on Tropical Island, he said his farewells to his duck family and flew to the vast world into his adventures. In his tiny ducky heart, he promised to come back some day.

 

* * *

 

Yellow had been on his trip for a month now. Around this time, his relatives would have started to search for a yellow bride for him to start a family. His body might be ready to be a parent, but his heart was too young, it desired adventures! And adventures he had gotten. He had already met so many different creatures and encountered so many difficult situations, so he couldn’t wait to get back to Tropical Island some day and to tell all the other ducks what he had experienced. On his journey, he also had learned that his featherless parents were in fact wanted pirates. Yellow couldn’t be more proud to be their son, but he had started to use alias, Orange, so nobody could recognize and kidnap him in order to blackmail his parents!

His other parents being famous pirates had that pro too that Yellow could hear gossip about their whereabouts, so he might have higher chances to find them. He had already had a couple of times where he thought that there they were and rushed towards them just to realize that he had been mistaken. Some evil human even tried to kick the bright quacking duck away. Yellow didn’t want to lose hope, but he felt like he had looked over and over on at least a million islands.

Then he came to Serendipity Island.

 

* * *

 

”Damn you Marimo! I said turn left! Not that left, the other left!” The Strawhat pirate Black Leg Sanji yelled in the middle of the lively shopping street. He felt irritated. _‘How did somebody like me, the daydream of all women, the prince of charm and ass-kicking sexy legs, date the moss-monster with no sense of directions, style or manners?’_ He wondered… aloud.

“Oi, who did you call moss-monster, stupid eyebrow?!” Roronoa Zoro fired back. “For as long as I have known you, you have given women nothing but nightmares and the only place where you’re a prince would be the kingdom of idiots.”

Sanji brought his face close to the swordsman’s and purred evilly. “Oh, so you admit that my legs are sexy?”

Zoro wanted to smirk victoriously. He knew Sanji would swallow the hook and a pleased cook meant some _snu-snu_ -time for him that night. _’Mission accomplished.’_ He congratulated himself. But better to be safe than sorry. So he leaned closer to the blond, mouthing into his ear: “Mmm… when we get back to the Sunny, you could show me just how sexy those legs could be.” He could feel shivers run through his lover’s body, Sanji had always been weak in ears and for compliments.

Zoro moved his face to see Sanji’s deep blue eyes which were filled with lust now. Their lips were just inches apart, their heavy breaths mingled together. Zoro started to lean towards him when everything happened very fast and very slow at the same time.

First, a loud _QUACK_ filled the air. Sanji moved his head in the direction of the sound’s source, Zoro’s lips met his cheek. In the crowd of people was an empty line, one end pointed to the two Strawhats, the other end pointed to a bright yellow Sunshine Pekin Duck. At the exact same moment, the blond and bird’s eyes filled with tears. Like in a slow motion film they started to run towards each other, Sanji leaving Zoro to lean into air. The duck jumped into Sanji’s open arms and they hugged tightly while blabbering happy sentences (or in the duck’s case, happy quackings).

Zoro was baffled. Walking toward the hugging and sobbing pair, he inquired, “Mmm…shitty-cook? Why are you hugging this yellow turkey?”

“Turkey?!” Sanji screeched in a not-so-manly tone. He and the duck stared at Zoro. “Can’t you recognize our baby?” Both the human and the bird looked hurt, their lips quivering and eyes filling with new tears.

It took all of Zoro’s mental strength not to roll his eyes at this over-reacting theater, instead he watched properly at the duck. “Mmm… it does have a feather above his eye curling like your eyebrow… Oh, it’s Curly Brow Junior!”

“What? No! He is Yellow, you blind plant!” Sanji continued his high-toned screeches that could break a sonic barrier.

“I’m not blind, I can see it’s yellow, but what’s its name?”

Sanji wanted to facepalm…Zoro’s face…with his foot… “His name is Yellow. You yourself named him.”

That lit Zoro’s light bulb. But he still looked skeptical. “How can you tell? Last time I remember, we had twelve almost identical yellow ducklings that we left on that hellish warm island about three months ago. This might as well be Duck or Goose or just some random duck.”

“Surely, the mother knows their children.” The blond hugged the happy duck firmer. “My little baby ducky has grown so much. He is an adult now. Mummy is so proud!”

All Zoro’s well-trained mental strength crumbled and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. But Sanji was too happy to care about the swordsman’s taunt. “Yellow, let’s go back to home. You must want to see the rest of your crazy family.”

 

* * *

 

Back on the Sunny everybody in the crew were excited to encounter again one of Zoro and Sanji’s babies. The deck was filled with joyous babble and gabble. Chopper acted as an interpreter between Yellow and everybody else, only Sanji seemed to understand the duck’s stories without the blue-nosed reindeer. The blond heads, meaning Sanji and Yellow, seemed to enjoy the moment more than anybody else.

“Hey duck!” Luffy yelled excitedly. “You want to join my crew?!” Yellow turned his head in wonder.

“You idiot!” Sanji barked and kicked his captain in the head. “He and all our duck babies are already our nakama. But Yellow can’t be a part of our crew because he needs to fulfill his dream first.”

“And I think that we aren’t in need another emergency food supply beside Chopper,” Robin added. “Eeeeeeeh?!!” Chopper shrieked.

Zoro watched the crew’s normal hassling with contradictory feelings. He was happy about the encounter, but then he felt a little bit left out in the manner that Sanji paid attention to the duck.

Zoro was so absorbed into his thoughts that he almost yelped when Robin started to talk right next to him (seriously, that woman moves like a fricking assassin!). “You know Swordsman-san that it’s pretty common that the father is jealous of their children from the attention that they get from the mother.” She smiled her knowledgeable smile (for duck’s sake, even her smiles tell a story about painful demises).

Zoro wanted to defend that he had no idea what Robin was talking about, but then he noticed that Sanji was missing.

While the crew kept company to Yellow, Sanji had decided that it was time to start preparing dinner. So he’d smoked the last cigarette and went to the galley. He began to search for everything necessary: pots, pans, utensils and ingredients.

It didn’t take long when Sanji could feel another presence in the galley. Strong hands wrapped behind him into an embrace as his lovers whispered into his ear: “I think you forgot to prove your sexy legs’ power once we got abroad into the Sunny.”

Sanji chuckled at Marimo’s impatience. “Mmm… maybe we could lock the door and…” A tentative _quack_ from the door stopped him in the middle of the sentence. Yellow was standing in the doorway, hesitating whether he could come in or not. “Oh my little flipper-boy, you too must be hungry,” Sanji left Zoro again to lean into air, “or do you want to see mummy cook?”

Sanji looked thoughtful for a moment. “Zoro, could you go and check with Chopper or Robin if they know what adult ducks are able to eat?”

Zoro left the galley while very pleased looking Yellow waddled to see what his curly parent was making. “Damn feather head…”

 

* * *

 

The crew decided that Yellow would join them until the next island thereafter they would continue the different paths towards their goals. That week turned out to be one of the most frustrating in Zoro’s life. It was topsy-turvy: the baby ducklings were the reason why he and Sanji had come closer and in the end started to date, and now one of those ducks was the reason why they couldn’t be close at the moment. Zoro was beyond frustrated, he was fuming. He had gotten used to be able to touch, kiss and be intimate with his blonde, but now instead of one blond there were two. One could never see the two blond heads separated as if they lived in some damn symbiosis or something. And the human blond would cry out if Zoro tried anything, some nonsense like “they would taint their son’s innocent mind” or some other crap. So in order to try to find at least some level of calmness, Zoro had worked out like never before. But that didn’t prevent Zoro from trying to approach his cook.

The very first night after the reunion, Zoro had approached Sanji’s bunk bed, intending to share it with the blond, just to get the shit scared out of him. The scenery before him, Sanji sleeping in his wooden hammock, Yellow on top of his belly half under the blanket, would have been adorable _if_ Yellow’s one eye hasn’t been open! Next day he learned from Robin that ducks could sleep with one eye open so they could detect predators. Although Zoro wasn’t a predator for his blondies, he didn’t try to sleep with them for the whole week because Yellow’s awake eye looked like it was saying: “If you accidentally wake up either of us, I’ll find a way to hurt you.” So sleeping beside Sanji was off the list.

No more night cuddling, but at least they have some other ways to be intimate, right?

On day two, when Sanji went to take a bath Zoro followed him after a while. The bathroom was heated and steamy. Sanji sat in the bathtub full of bubbles. Zoro couldn’t wipe off his smile, realizing how beautiful Sanji was, wet hair stuck up on the other side of his pretty face, gorgeous body glistening with heat and water. Zoro’s smile was quickly wiped away though when he heard cheerful _quack_ in the middle of the bubble mass. Yellow swam in sight, quacking happily seeing his featherless daddy duck. So they ended up to having what Sanji called “a happy family moment”. It’s not that it wasn’t nice, but it wasn’t what Zoro was seeking.

On the third day, Zoro’s piled up energy tried to seek a way out. So he irritated the cook until the prissy pants was ready to communicate and be intimate the way they knew the best: attacking physically. Zoro just got one sword out to clash against cook’s shoe sole when Chopper interrupted them with a yell: “Stop that! You’re scaring Yellow!” It was like a déjà vu. Zoro almost could see the twelve little ducklings at their feet, cowering and crying in alarm. But only this time there was only one of their babies as an adult, but still terrified from the tension between his parents. Their fight stances vanished as quickly as Zoro who went to lift weights before bursting out again.

In the evening of day four, Zoro was ready to murder some swirly eyebrowed cook. So when everyone else, included one yellow duck, was concentrating on feasting, Zoro half-dragged half-carried Sanji to the Crows nest. Sanji had a second to realize what happened before Zoro started to ravish his lips, face and neck with lips, tongue and teeth concurrently opening Sanji’s dress shirt. Sanji obviously didn’t mind to be murdered by sex at such a young age as he gave a pleased moan to Zoro’s actions. But even before Zoro had the chance to remove the blond’s shirt, he was stopped. “Wait Zoro! Yellow has flown here, he’s looking at us,” Sanji huffed.

Zoro moved his gaze and there the duck was again, staring with his innocent blue eyes into the Crows nest behind the window. In normal circumstances, normal parents with a normal child would end their tender moment, but Yellow was not a normal child, Zoro and Sanji weren’t normal parents, and the circumstances were anything but normal in Zoro’s opinion. He hadn’t touched his blond for days for duck’s sake!! Therefore, he ignored the voyeur and returned to undress the blond. Next thing he knew was he flying through the window towards the sea by the powerful kick of Sanji. Well, maybe the cold bath was what Zoro needed.

 

* * *

 

Till the next morning after cooling a little bit, Zoro had spent the entire night in the Crows nest training his body and mind. He knew that there wasn’t any fair reason to be angry at Sanji and Yellow, but well life wasn’t fair and neither was Zoro. So in the new day’s first sunrays, when he was coming down to the deck and hearing happy babbling of the two blonds in the bow, he decided to go and speak his mind. He wasn’t sure if it was the happy expressions of those two yellow creatures or how the rising sun made them looked like holy creatures painting them in gold, but for some reason when Zoro saw them he didn’t disturb them but kept a short distance and listened them in shade.

Sanji and Yellow looked so content. But what really made Zoro’s chest tighten, were Sanji’s words.

“You know Yellow that before you guys showed up, we, I mean me and your green father, were rivals, always arguing about everything but also protecting and trusting one another.” Sanji patted Yellow’s head. “You little fuzz balls forced us to spend time together and in the end realize that there was more between us than nakamaship.”

Zoro remembered those times. How they didn’t notice sooner that there was this force dragging them towards each other before twelve little ducklings came into their life. Those little webbed feet babies were their serendipity.

The blond continued: “You have no idea how much I have missed you. I’m so glad that we get the chance to see you again.” Sanji smiled warmly to Yellow who chirped happily. “And I wish that someday we could also meet your siblings again, I miss them too.” He looked like he was lost in his thoughts. “And I know that even when he doesn’t show it, Zoro misses you guys too.” Suddenly, Sanji chuckled. “He really can be a thick head, but he is our Marimo. He’s going to be the world’s greatest moss-ball…who also is the number one with swords, and I can’t wait to be there to see that happening,” he said proudly.

At that point Yellow finally noticed Zoro and quacked happily. Zoro took a couple of steps towards them but halted at the scene in front of him. Sanji had turned to face him and smiled. His golden hair mixed with sun’s brightest rays took Zoro’s breath. The shimmer around him made him look like an angel atop the Earth. And that smile…it made Zoro lightheaded and his heart race. It felt like he could drown in that simple expression if he didn’t beware, but right now he felt himself daring.

For the first time in his life, Zoro felt lost and the words just slipped past his lips: “I love you”. The three words spelled aloud for the first time. And Zoro realized how true they were, he had fallen in love with the cook.

For a short moment, Sanji looked surprised, then his smile widened more and he breathed back: “I love you too.”

Before any of them had the opportunity to react more, there was one rubber-captain sprang towards them, took them into huge hugging pile and shouted to the full, “I love you too guys!! So Sanji, when’s breakfast ready?”

 

* * *

 

The next two days in the Sunny went peacefully until they reached land and it was time to say goodbyes. Yellow has already farewelled the Strawhat pirates and now he was standing at the end of the dock with his featherless parents. This moment of farewell felt different from the first time, now they were sure that they would meet again. This wasn’t a final goodbye, just for the time being.

Sanji and Yellow’s eyes were glistering from suppressed tears. Zoro couldn’t help but smile at the loving pair next to him. Sanji was down hugging the duck and whispering his love to their baby. He ruffled Yellow’s head before planted a kiss there. Yellow pecked gently in return. Finally, Sanji stood up and took one step aback.

Zoro lowered to his knees and gave one manly squeeze saying aloud, “Take care” and whispering, “Thank you for being a part of our lives.” Yellow stared him with his rounded blues eyes and started to sob soft _quacks_.

They knew that it was time. Zoro stood up next to Sanji and circled his arm around his lover’s waist. Sanji leaned into the touch, trying to suppress his sadness. Yellow took the last look at them, raised his head high and sounded a loud _QUACK_. Then he turned and flew into the air.

“I’m glad that we got to see Yellow again,” Zoro stated.

“Me too,” Sanji sighed.

“You know, I told you that my ducklings would beat yours,” Zoro grinned.

Sanji kicked Zoro’s ankle. “Bastard. Firstly, they all are _our_ ducks and secondly, nobody beat anybody, they all have different dreams to achieve and we were lucky that Yellow’s dream led us to see him.”

Holding his blond tighter Zoro pressed a tender kiss to his love’s cheek. “But you know that we will meet him again. We will meet them all again some day”

“Yeah.” Sanji’s expression softened and he let his Marimo hold him. “I know.”

The two pirates stood on the dock embracing while one little yellow figure disappeared to the horizon.

 

* * *

 

_The next time they met was in the shore of the All Blue._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kvaak!
> 
> All drabbles for Alphabet series are supposed to be something like 1k long… I really don’t know what happened here when this swelled almost 4k, hope that you didn’t mind ;) But my yellow feather head can’t keep up with this long chapter, so I hope that I could restrain myself next time. Btw, I’m open to suggestions for words that I should use in Alphabet ^^ 
> 
> I must admit that I really didn’t remember that Oda has admitted in SBS that the animal that most resembles Sanji is a duck!! Ducks are officially adorable badasses! ;D 
> 
> Again, thank you FlyingStewardess(GeneralDaijyoubu) for proofreading this, without you I could not post this, so your support is irreplaceable <3
> 
> If you like ducks (or this story), leave a comment/kudos/kvaak to me. Thank you! <3
> 
> (I want to share a secret here. It’s kind of funny that I have only one duck in my home but dozens of penguins ;D )


End file.
